Ombre & Écorce
by Aka' Nakamura
Summary: Deux mutants que tout opposent vont devoir unir leurs forces pour survivre... Arriveront-ils sains et saufs au refuge du professeur Xavier?
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue: Souhaitez-vous la découvrir?**_

_Certaines personnes disent que les rencontres que nous faisont sont le fruit du hasard et que rien ne peut déterminer nos actes... D'autres disent que tout est écrit à l'avance et que si nous cherchons à faire contre ce qui est prédit nous courrons à notre perte..._

_Ce que j'en pense moi? Je m'en contrefout totalement.. J'ai des choses beaucoup plus importantes à penser... Comme « Comment est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire pour sauver ma peau aujourd'hui? »..._

_Les débats philosophiques pour personnes faussement cultivées m'importent peu... La vie peut être trop courte alors rien ne sert de se prendre la tête avec ces questions inutiles..._

_Choisis ce qui te semble le mieux pour toi et seulement toi... Il y a encore peu de temps c'était mon credo... J'étais égoïste et je le savais.._

_Mais c'était ce qui m'avait permis de survivre dans ce monde de brutes... _

_Je me pensais forte. J'étais faible. Je me croyais en sécurité. Conneries!_

_Dites vous bien qu'un jour ou l'autre la vérité finit par éclater. Et, comme un abcès, plus on attend et plus c'est douloureux._

_Mon histoire est triste et violente. Tout comme celle de mon compagnon d'infortune._

_Souhaitez-vous la découvrir?_

_Alors prennez moi la main et embarquons vers les abysses de mes souvenirs, là ou mes vieux démons se terrent..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Spéciale dédicace à ****Mr-xTraDreaM** **pour m'avoir donné l'inspi' sur ce coup la! Thanks!**

* * *

**Chapter One: Luciana:**

Grande, blonde, yeux bleus, visage d'ange. Sur le papier ça sonne bien... Le stéréotype de la fille adulée de ses camarades au lycée, ayant une vie parfaite. Ou presque. Et bien mes chers amis détrompez vous! Partout où je vais les gens me fuient comme la peste... Et ce pour une bonne raison... Je suis une _mutante_.

Ca amène un sacré paquet de problèmes, surtout quand vous manquez de transperçer quelqu'un avec le magnifique chêne qui vient de sortir de la paume de votre main! Mon pouvoir me permet de faire pousser n'importe quelle sorte d'arbre. Sauf que je ne contrôle rien et qu'ils jaillissent souvent quand je ressent une émotion forte. Donc, souvent...

J'ai le sang chaud et ça n'arrange rien à mes soucis... Au fait! Mon nom est Luciana et j'habite dans la ville de Chicago à l'heure actuelle. J'ai dix-huit ans mais je passe pour vingt-et-un donc pour majeure... Je travaille actuellement dans un bar miteux dans le centre ville.

Les néons projettent une lumière blafarde sur le linoléum crasseux, gondolé, sur les murs lézardés et les vieilles tables en formica datant de l'âge de pierre. Pourquoi suis-je ici au lieu d'être avec ma famille? Je ne les supportais plus. Lorsqu'ils ont découvert ma mutation je n'ai plus été leur fille, leur Lucy adorée... J'étais simplement une masse de problèmes supplémentaire. Et avec un père voulant tout contrôler et une mère au bord de la dépression rien n'était simple.

Je n'avais plus le droit de faire quoi que ce soit. J'ai progressivement et irrémédiablement perdu mes amis. Alors je me suis renfermée et plus personne n'a pu communiquer plus de trente secondes avec moi. J'ai fugué il y a deux ans. Depuis j'alterne les petits boulots et ne reste pas bien longtemps dans la même ville. Je change d'identité à chaque fois. Je brouille les pistes.

Et c'est comme ça que je me retrouve dans des bars pestilenciels comme celui-ci. A servir des piliers de bistrots abrutis par l'alcool depuis dix heure du mat'. Ils n'ont plus aucun amour propre.

C'est l'heure de ma pause... Je raccroche mon tablier crasseux et sors dans l'arrière cours puante pour fumer une cigarette. La nicotine est la seule substance à posséder le pouvoir de me calmer... La flamme vacillante de mon briquet embrase le bout du cylindre et une épaisse fumée s'en dégage. Aspirant avec avidité ce que j'appelle mon petit bout de paradis le calme m'envahit...

En cette fin d'automne le climat est frisquet à Chicago. Cependant je ne ressent aucune sensation même avec mon t-shirt à manches courtes. Rien ne m'atteint... Je suis devenue insensible, comme si mon système nerveux ne fonctionait pas correctement. Dans un long soupir j'exhale avec délectation la fumée de ma clope... Un petit bout de paradis dans l'enfer qu'est ma vie.

Fouillant la poche de mon jean, je sors mon mp3 et mes écouteurs en un geste rapide et précis dû à l'habitude. Le son des guitares saturées explose dans mes tympans et je balance la tête d'avant en arrière, suivant le rythme. La musique est une échappatoire, vidant mon esprit. Je finis ma cigarette et l'écrase méthodiquement sous la semelle de mes Doc Martens cirées noires.

Dans un geste inconscient j'effleure la surépaisseur rassurante de mon couteau accroché à mon avant-bras. Etant une fille, seule de surcroit, je suis vulnérable, surtout aux yeux des ivrognes nauséabonds fréquentant les lieux où je travaille.

Un cri me sors de ma torpeur. C'est mon gros lourdeau de patron qui me hurle de retourner servir les clients. Dans un soupir je range ma musique et rentre en traînant des pieds. De nouveau le tablier sale, les murs craquelés, les néons remplis de mouches mortes et le linoléum dégueulasse.

La soirée se passe comme celle d'hier et celle de demain. A vingt-et-une heure je sors et enfourche ma moto noire, un casque intégral sur le visage. J'enfile mes gants et ma veste puis fais rugir le moteur. En quelques minutes je suis devant mon immeuble... Gravissant les marches menant au dernier étage et à mon studio je ne songe qu'à retrouver mon lit. Lorsque j'arrive en haut j'ouvre ma porte, reprenant peu à peu ma respiration. Après une douche brûlante et un repas frugal je me couche avec délectation dans mes draps frais.

Cependant le sommeil ne vient pas... Regardant sans vraiment les voir les fissures du plafond je cherche Morphée... Ouvrant la paume de mes mains je vois ma peau onduler, fourmillant de la vie qu'elle peut créer. Peu à peu des bourgeons commencent à se former... Les petis arbres grandissent et forment leurs minuscules feuilles, se développent à vue d'oeil... Toute cette vie que je peux créer et qui pourrait être utile... Mais qui prendrait la peine d'écouter une sale mutante tatouée et qui clope comme moi?

L'arbre du Gondor tatoué sur mon avant-bras droit ne peut me donner aucune réponse. Ses étoiles semblent scintiller à la lueur de la Lune qui filtre à travers les fins rideaux pendouillants tristement à mes fenêtres. Le découragement m'envahit et je serre les poings. Les arbrisseaux meurent, leurs feuilles tombants sur mes draps. Mortes.

Renonçant à l'idée de dormir je me lève et m'accoude au balcon de ma fenêtre ouverte. Flamme vacillante. Fumée. Nouvelle cigarette. Le regard perdu dans le vague j'observe les immeubles alentours. Je peux presque entendre la respiration de leurs habitants, dans le silence de la nuit.

C'est alors que j'aperçoit une silhouette me fixant. Un homme. La lumière jaunâtre du lampadaire vacille, s'éteint.

Il a disparu.

* * *

_To be continued..._

* * *

_Review?_

_Aka' Nakamura._


End file.
